devil love angel
by christ katagawa animore
Summary: Summary: Naruto anak setengah iblis setengah manusia bertekat untuk membalas dendammnya terhadap raja iblis malah,bertemu dengan anak baru di kelasnya yg mengaku putri dari surga .ooc/gaje/penulisan tidak EYD


**Devil love Angel**

Pairing:naruto n X shion

**Present: christ katagawa animore **

Summary:

Naruto anak setengah iblis setengah manusia bertekat untuk membalas dendammnya terhadap raja iblis malah,bertemu dengan anak baru di kelasnya yg mengaku putri dari surga .ooc/gaje/penulisan tidak EYD

Chapter 1

Tampak di sebuah hutan nampaklah seorang pria berambut kuning,dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yg menggendong bayi berambut kuning sedang berlari dengan cepatnya,dan tampak dari belakang pria dan wanita itu nampaklah segerombolan pasukan iblis yg dipimpin oleh pria berambut hitam seperti perempuan a.k.a orochimaru sedang mengejar mereka.

"Hentikan,mereka!"ujar orochimaru marah,.seketika suara orochimaru memecah keheningan antara dia dgn pasukannya,seketika itu puluhan pasukannya langsung menambah kecepatannya karena takut klo orochimaru marah dia menyuruh manda memakan mereka,ya manda adalah ular peliaharannya orochimaru yg sudah sangat besar seperti kereta api.

"bagaimana ini,,..minato-kun?"ujar wanita berambut merah yg sedang berlari kepada pria yg sedang menggandengnnya."tenanglah khusina,aku tidak akan memberi kalian berdua pada mereka,aku pasti akan melindungi kalian meskipun itu dengan nyawaku."ujar minato pada wanita yg digandengnya setelah mendengar ucapan minato pdnya khusina langsung merasa sedikit lega,ya hanya sedikit.

Sesudah lama berlari tampak minato dan khusina yg terkejut,ya mereka terkejut karena sudah lelah mereka berlari ternyata mereka sudah dikepung oleh pasukan iblis yg langsung dipimpin oleh raja dan ratu iblis,yaitu jiraiya dan tsunade.

"Minato sudalah,berikan saja khusina dan bayi itu pada kami".ujar jiraiya pd minato."aku tidak mau!tidak akan aku serahkan mereka pada kalian,kalian hanya akan mempersulit naruto dan khusina,,tidak akan aku biarkan naruto menjadi seperti kalian,,iblis! tidak akan."ujar minato marah pda jiraiya."hahaha...,itu tidak akan bisa karena kau tau,naruto itu sudah mendapat darah keurunan iblis kau tidak akan bisa menolaku",ujar jiraiya pada minato."kau salah meskipun begitu masih ada keturunan manusia pda naruto,ya darahku sebagi manusia tidak akan membiarkan naruto menjadi kalian,iblis.

"kckcck,kau terlalu munafik minato,apa kau tidak tau bhawa kau juga menikahi wanita keturunan iblis seperti kami,dan lebih parah lagi dia itu anak raja dan ratu iblis"ujar orochimaru yg sudah sampai ditempat mereka."aku tidak peduli,"aku tau bhawa khusina berbeda dari kalian"ujar minato.

"Kalau itu mau mu minato baiklah,serang mereka!aku tidak mau ada yg selamat meskipun dia anaku"ujar jiraiya marah,ya jka jiraiya marah tidak akan,ada yg bisa mengalangi perintahnya meskipun itu hanya pasrah sambil menangis melihat anak dan cucunya yg diserang oleh pasukan-pasukan kerajaan iblis trsbut.

Tampak seorang pria berambut kuning yg sedang bertarung mati-matian,untuk melindungi wanita dan bayi yg berada dalam gendongan wanita trsrbut."sudalah minato,hikz..hikz..jangan kau sia-siakn hidupmu,hikz..kau bawa saja naruto dan hiduplah bahagia,aku akan menghentikan ayah dengan kristal ini".ujar khusina pd minato sambil menunjuk kalung mutiaranya."tidak akan!itu sama saja bunuh diri,khusina!aku tidak akan membiarkan kau melakukan itu,ini adalah tanggung jawab sang ayah untuk melindungi keluarganya dan aku akan bahagia jika melakukan ini."ujar minato tersenyum pada khusina dan mulai membuat segel tangan.

Tiba-tiba munculah cahaya berwarna agak kekuningan yg membungkus khusina dan naruto."berjanjilah khusina,kau tidak akan menceritakan asal usulnya dirinya sebelum dia berumur 18 thn,dan jika dia bertanya pdamu siapa ayahnya jawablah bhawa ayahnya adalah orang yg sangat berani dan keren heheheh..." ujar minato narsis dan tertawa pd khusina"dan padamu naruto,jadilah anak yg berani dan siap melindungi ibunya"ujar minato mencium kening naruto. Baiklah waktu kita sudah tidak banyak sampai jumpa lagi khusina,**hiraisin no namikaze jutsu **seketika setelahsetelah minato mengucapkan jurus,khusina dan naruto hilang dalam sekejap."sampai jumpa istri dan anaku"ujar minato tersenyum.

18 tahun kemudian

Tampak sebuah rumah berwarna oranye,sedang mengalami tsunami suara.

"Ka-san mana ramen ku yg ada di atas meja makan?..."ujar naruto teriak-teriak,atau bisa kita sebutkan namanya sebagai namikaze naruto,."ka-san buang "ucap khusina tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"a-apa...ka-san jahat hikz..hikz..ramen rasa sapi ekstra campuran naruto(naruto adalah kue ikan)"ucap naruto nangis lebay."apa kau tidak suka naruto?"ujar khusina dengan nada dingin dan yg sadar akan hawa membunuh,dari ibunya langsung diam."eh,itu? aku suka kok ka-san,gara-gara ka-san aku tidak akan sakit karena terlalu banyak makan-makanan instant."ujar naruto membuat alasan."hm...baiklah kalau sudah mengerti,tapi naruto apa kau tidak terlambat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7:20 dan kau masuk pukul 7:30?"ujar khsusina. Apa!wa aku terlambat,ujar naruto "kalau begitu aku berangkat ka-san."ujar naruto pd khusina. Hahahaha...dasar naru-chan apa dia tidak tau,,,bhawa jam itu sudah kupercepat 20 menit,hahahah... ujar khusina membayangkan muka naruto yg sedang ngambek karena di bohongin olehnya.*kckc,dasar tante khusina masih aja jahil*

"Aku harus lari secepatnya,,kalau tidak aku pasti terlambat"ujar naruto sedangkan org yg melihat naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena dikiranya naruto sedang olahraga,dasar anak muda terlalu bersemangat. Setelah sampai disekolah naruto langsung bengong,ya disekolah itu masih sepi hanya para pesuruh sekolah yg sudah datang,'apa...?.aku dibohongi lagi oleh ka-san,tidak sudah hampir 1 minggu aku terkena tipuan ini'ujar naruto dalam hati.*naruto no baka*

Akhh,,,kalau begitu sebaiknya aku ke taman belakang sepertinya enak jika tidur-tiduran disana ujar 30 menit naruto tidur-tiduran." Hoam..ini jam berapa ya?ujar naruto melihat jam tangannya,"apa!ini sudah 7:30 aku terlambat,ujar naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya bhakan angin pun kalah akan mungkin sudah nasibnya atau bagaimana ternyata guru yg dikatakn sering terlambat hatake kakasih,malah datang tepat waktu"mati aku,kakasih sensei ternyata sudah datang"ujar naruto

Tok..tok...bunyi suara ketukan pintu kelas XII-b."masuk,"ucap kakasih pda orng yg sudah membuat bunyi tersebut tampaklah laki-laki berambut kuning,memiliki garis di ke2 pipinya dan mata yg berwarna biru shapire."pa-pagi sensei "ucap naruto terbata-bata pda kakasih"kenapa kau terlambat?ujar kaksih pda naruto,sedangkan yg diberi pertanyaan tersebut sedang mati-matian memikiri alasan yg tepat untuk membohongi gurunya ini.'ah ya aku dapat alasannya'ujar naruto dalam hati."sebetulnya saya tidak terlambat sensei"ujar naruto"jadi kok bisa terlambat ?,katanya tidak trlambat"ujar kakasih."**sebetulnya alasan saya terlambat karena saya tadi menolong nenek-nenek yg tersesat,dan setelah saya menolong nenek-nenek trsebut malah saya yg tersesat,dan ketika saya mau kesekolah ternyata didepan saya muncul kucing hitam yg menyebrang Karena kata orang jika melewati kucing hitam itu bisa menjadi sial saya putar arah dan setelah putar arah saya tersesat dijalan yg bernama kehidupan,dan baru sekarng sampainya"**ujar naruto berbohong pada kakasih,sedangkan kaksih yg mendengar itu hanya tersenyum'dasar ikut-ikut aja alasnnya'ujar kaksih."baiklah kau boleh duduk naruto".sedangkan siswa yg mendengar alasan naruto hanya berswedrop ria.

"dasar curang kau naruto"ujar kiba teman sebangku naruto."hehehehehe,,,aku keren kan,kiba?"ucap naruto.

"kalau begitu,jika aku terlambat,aku akan menggunakan alasan tersebut lah"ujar kiba bangga dalam hati.

Skip time waktu istirahat

Saat ini,adalah saat paling membahagiakan bagi murid XII-b konoha high school,karena saat ini adalah saat dimana otak mereka yg pas-pasan tersebut disuruh berhenti dan saatnya mengisi perut-perut mereka yg sudah menjerit karena kelaparan

"kiba,kekantin yuk?"ujar naruto pd kiba hanya menanggapi naruto dgn kata "apa,kau bilang sesuatu naruto?ternyata kiba dari tadi tidur toh...*ckckck dasar kiba pemalas*"kiba,kekantin yuk?"ujar naruto pd kiba sekali lagi."ah,aku malas naruto,kau sendiri saja ya,soalnya semalam aku begadang nonton dora sama akamaru"sedangkan naruto yg mendengar itu hanya berswedrop ria."dasar,kalu tidak mau jgn kasih alasan yg tidak masuk akal dong".baiklah aku kekantin sendirian ujar naruto.

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yg maksudnya ingin kekantin malah tidak jadi karena melihat taman yg sepi dibelakang sekolah"ah,tidak jadi kekantin ah...,enakn tidur-tiduran ditaman"ujar naruto dalam hati .

Di surga

"shion,kau harus mencari anak dari namikaze minato,karena hanya dia yg bisa mengalahkan raja dan ratu iblis"ujar hasirama senju pemimpin kerajaan surga,pada anknya shion senju."kenapa dia ayah?apa kita tidak bisa mengalahkan raja dan ratu iblis neraka tersebut?ujar shion."tidak bisa anaku,ayah sudah semakin tua,dan kekuatan ayah tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertarung karena kekuatan ayah sudah ayah berikan pada seorang anak manusia 20 tahun yg lalu"ujar hasirama."siapa manusia itu,ayah?"ucap shion pada ayahnya"namikaze minato"\ucap hasirama pd shion

Kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan minato ayah?

Ayah tidak bisa shion,Karena dia sudah tiada,dan yg masih ada hanya anak dan istrinya,dan terlebih lagi kekuatan anaknya itu melebihi ayahnya karena ada darah iblis yg mengalir dalam darahnya dan darah manusia setengah malaikat"ucap hasirama pd shion.

"apa!"bagaimana bisa darah iblis bisa mengalir dalam tubuhnya?ujar shion kaget."kau tauh,shion kenapa minato meninggal?dia meninggal karena berusaha melindungi istri dan anaknya dari ratu dan raja iblis,dan kau tau kenapa raja dan ratu iblis marah?karena anaknya putri khusina menikah dengan hasirama pd shion.

"Jadi kau sudah taukan tugasmu apa shion?kau harus mencari anaknya namikaze minato,kalu tidak salah anaknya bernama namikaze naruto,menyamarlah sebagai murid disekolahannya."ujar hasirama

"baik ayah"ujar shion."aku pergi dulu ayah.

Skip time waktu kedatangan shion disekolah naruto

Eh,naruto katanya,ada murid baru loh,"ujar kiba pd naruto"benarkah?apa dia cantik?"ujar naruto mendengar gosipnya sih dia cantik,tapi kita lihat aja deh ktanya dia sekelas kita loh. Oh,baiklah kalu naruto.

Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik nan manis,memiliki rambut belonde diikat twintails ,eh dan jgn lupa warna mata yg berwarna violet(amyhtist) nya itu, sedang berjalan menelusuri sebuah gedung sekolah dgn pria lainnya yg tampak lebih,tua dari dirinya yg memakai masker diwajahnya,."jadi kelas saya dimana,,er...-hatake kakasih ucap kakasih mendahului perkataan shion-"eh iya kakasih sensei."sudah ikuti saya dulu",ucap kakasih kpda shion. Akhirnya masuklah 2 orang tersebut kedalam,ruangan yg sepertinya lebih ribut daripada kandang singa, yg terdapat tulisan XII-b diatas pintu yg mereka lewati trsbut."oh hayou mina-san"ujar kakasih sambil para murid langsung menatap guru tersebut dan langsung duduk dibangku,masing-masing."OHAYOU KAKASIH-SENSEI"ucap mereka serempak."baiklah sebelum saya memulai pelajaran ini,saya ingin mengenalkan seorang murid baru"ujar kaksih sambil memanggil orang tersebut. Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik nan manis,memiliki rambut belonde diikat twintails,eh dan jgn lupa warna mata yg berwarna violet(amyhtist) nya itu, sedang masuk menju kearah kakasih."wah cantik&manis sekali!ucap semua siswa cowok tersebut."iya ya,manis dan cantik sekali hampir menyaingi sakura dan ino",ujar murid trsebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu dulu senju-san"ucap kakasih pda shion, "ah,baiklah kakasih sensei."ucap shion"hai mina,perkenalkan nama saya shion senju,saya tinggal di perumahan konoha,mungkin hanya itu saja kakasih sensei"ucap shion pd kakasih.

"eh?baiklah kalau begitu,biar saya carikan tempat duduk dulu,kiba kau pindah kebelakang"ujar kakasih."eh?kenapa aku pindah kakasih sensei?"ucap kiba. Karena jika kau bersama naruto kalian akan ribut sepanjang masa,jadi kau pindah kebelakang saja,mengerti?"ujar kaksih pd kiba."hikz..hikz...naruto kita akan berpisah,hikz..tapi meskipun begitu kita tetap teman kan naruto?"ujar kiba lebay."sedangkan semua murid hanya bilang"**mulai deh lebainya**".sudalah kiba kau hanya pindah di belakangku,jadi kau tidak usah lebai begitu"ujar naruto pd kiba"heheheheheeh,baiklah naruto"ucap kiba.

Ha,baiklah shion-san,kau duduk dgn namikaze-san,ah naruto angkat tanganmu,ujar naruto yg disuruh mengangkat tangan langsung mengangkat tangannya,"ah,silakan kesana kakasih,"eh?,iya sensei"ucap shion yg memperhatikan naruto,yg menurutnya naruto itu sangat tampan.

"hai,namaku namikaze naruto"ucap naruto sambil senyum atau bisa dibilang nyengir kpd shion yg mendengar itu pun tesenyum "hai juga namikaze-san,perkenalkan namaku shion senju"ucap shion pda itu shion langsung duduk disebelah naruto,dalam hati shion berkata bhawa,naruto itu enak diajak berbicara."hem..shion maukah kau memanggilku naruto,aku tidak biasa dipangil namikaze-san"ujar kalau itu maumu,naruto-kun ucap shion dgn nada manjanya sambil naruto yg mendengar nada manjanya shion hanya tertawa.

Skip time waktu pulang sekolah.

Teng...teng...bunyi bel menggemah diseluruh lorong sekolah yg menyebabkan,kesenangan masal terhadap murid-murid konoha high school trsebut."ha,baiklah anak-anak sekarang waktunya kita pulang "ucap kakasih pada semua muridnya."baiklah sensei"ujar semua murid.

Hem,shion kau mau pulang bersamaku?tadikan kau bilang kau tinggal di perumahan konoha,dan kebetulan disana juga rumahku,apa kau mau?ujar naruto pd shion

Hem,klau itu tidak merepotkanmu,aku mau kok naruto-kun ucap shion sambil tersnyum.

Oke,baiklah ayo,shion..ujar naruto sambil menggengam tangan shion dan menariknya menuju parkiran,sedangkan shion yg diperlakukan seperti itu hanya berblushing ria.

**Tbc**

**Maaf ** ya jika lama menunggu fanfic saya yg berjudul **come the future**,bukannya ngelanjuti fanfic itu,malah bikin yg baru...

Review ya all,terima flame juga kok, jadi jangan sungkan klo review.


End file.
